For Once in My Life
For Once in My Life 'è una canzone di ''Stevie Wonder cantata da Artie Abrams e le Nuove Direzioni nell'episodio Wonder-ful, il ventunesimo della Quarta Stagione. Siamo al termine della settimana dedicata a Stevie Wonder e Artie ha imparato una lezione grazie all'aiuto di Kitty, che lo ha aiutato a scoprire che sua madre è desiderosa di vederlo inseguire i suoi sogni alla scuola cinematografica di Brooklyn, New York. Artie, di fronte al Glee-Club, riconosce che la passione per qualcosa è l'unica cosa che può davvero fare la differenza e, nel suo caso, spingerlo ad andare all'università nonostante lo stare su una sedia a rotelle renda il tutto molto più complicato. Alle 4 del pomeriggio, in The April Rhodes Civic Pavilion, Artie e le Nuove Direzioni indossano abiti dai colori estivi, caldi. Mentre i ragazzi si esibiscono, dalla platea vengono osservati da Mercedes, Mike, Kurt e il professor Schuester, pieni di orgoglio e meraviglia. Testo della canzone '''Artie: For once in my life I have someone who needs me Someone I've needed so long For once, unafraid, I can go where life leads me Somehow I know I'll be strong For once I can touch what my heart used to dream of Long before I knew Whoa, someone warm like you Would make my dreams come true Yeah, yeah, yeah For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me Not like it's hurt me before For once, I have something I know won't desert me (Nuove Direzioni: I'm not alone) I'm not alone anymore For once, I can say, (Nuove Direzioni: Oooh) This is mine, you can't take it (Nuove Direzioni: Oooh) As long as I know I have love, I can make it (Nuove Direzioni: Oooh) For once in my life, I have someone who needs me Nuove Direzioni: Someone who needs me Ha, ha, ha Hey, yeah Nuove Direzioni: Someone who needs me Artie: Oh baby, love baby Nuove Direzioni: Someone who needs me Artie: For once in my life I won't let sorrow hurt me Not like it's hurt me before (Nuove Direzioni: Not like it's hurt me) For once, I have something I know won't desert me (Nuove Direzioni: Oooh) I'm not alone anymore For once, I can say, (Nuove Direzioni: Oooh) This is mine, you can't take it (Nuove Direzioni: Oooh) As long as I know I have love, I can make it (Nuove Direzioni: Oooh) For once in my life, I have someone who needs me (Nuove Direzioni: Someone who needs me) Ho, for once in my life Nuove Direzioni: Someone who needs me Artie: Yeah Someone that needs me Nuove Direzioni: Someone who needs me Artie: Ooh baby, For once in my life Nuove Direzioni (Artie): Someone who needs me (Oh baby) Artie: For once in my life Curiosità *La seconda volta che Artie ha un assolo con una canzone di Stevie Wonder. La prima è stata con Isn't She Lovely, nell'episodio Il ballo della Seconda Stagione. Galleria di foto For once in my life.jpg foronceinmylife.jpg foronceinmylife.png Video Navigazione en:For Once in My Lifede:For Once in My Lifees:For Once in My Lifefr:For Once in My Life Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Stagione 4 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Nuove Direzioni